Night Rain
by AmayaKisamesMate
Summary: ok first story and i suck at summeries Amaya is a lone wolf demon. She use to be a mist nin now missing. When Akatsuki comes with an offer to join will she accept. Will she find an unexpected love in someone that needs in as much as she?


It was early morning. A heavy mist had descended in the valley. Amaya walked groggily to the lake. A waterfall poured into the water drowning out other noises in the area. When Amaya reached the water's edge she knelt down and gazed at her reflection. She had black hair that had crimson streaks in it. Her eyes were a bright tree green. Around her neck was a mist headband that had been scratched through. Curled behind her was a black wolf's tail. The tip was crimson matching her hair. She had plain ninja cloths on that complemented her velumtious chest.

Suddenly a twig snapped. Amaya spun but all she saw was a flash of blue and black before everything went black.

"Agh, my head. Where am I?" Amaya stated glancing around the clearing. "Shit."

"So you're awake." A tall blue man said. He got up and walked closer to her. He seemed to be sizing her up.

"Where are we and why am I here? What could you possibly want from me?" Amaya growled, while she pulled at the chakra ropes around her wrist and legs. Then tried biting through, but sighed when it wouldn't work.

"In a clearing, waiting for my partner. Because I was ordered to catch you. Does that clear anything up for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her attempts to free herself. "It won't break."

"Well thank you captain obvious I figured that out all ready." She sighed looking up and taking a good look at him. The fact that he had blue skin was the first thing she noticed. He had three gill like markings on either side of his face. His eyes were smaller than normal and appeared to have no color. His teeth resembled that of a great white's, wide and sharp. His hair was a deep navy blue. His forehead protector was also of the mist. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Well can I know your name?" She looked at him puzzled.

"It's Kisame." He answered, slightly confused by her lack of fear. Most females shy away from him and look disgusted by him. She looked interested.

Just then another male came into the clearing. He had raven black hair and bright red eyes. He had a scratched leaf headband and lines etched into his face giving him an older appearance. He also had the same cloak on.

The two exchanged a glance and the newcomer walked off. Kisame picked Amaya up and throw he rover his shoulder. Without another word he followed his partner out of the clearing.

"Ow, ow, ow. I think I'm officially sick to my stomach." Amaya moaned. Riding on someone's shoulder isn't fun.

"Be quite girl." The raven haired man stated while glaring at her, clearly annoyed.

"You little prick. If I could just reach you. Ow, my stomach. Can't you walk any smoother?" Amaya growled to Kisame who was carrying her. He just had to walk like this. It doesn't help when you're female It doesn't help when you're female and it's a certain time. Just had to be now. Now when guys kidnap you, Amaya thought.

Kisame just chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry princess but this is as good as it gets."

Amaya groaned. Wait her just called her princess! "Don't call me princess. I have a name you know. It's Amaya, A-MAY-A, not princess! I hate being called girly things." Amaya said swishing her tail.

Kisame chuckled and moved her further up his shoulder much to her protesting gut. "Right, well to get the introductions done, my partner here is Itachi."

"Hmm, hehehe weasel shark. Really?" Amaya thought, then started laughing.

"What's so funny girl?" Kisame asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Did you choose to be his partner or did it just work like this?" Amaya asked, looking at him and swishing her tail.

"What do you mean?" Kisame was getting confused now.

"Well you said your partner's name is Itachi and that means weasel. Your name means demon shark. Well I put it together and got weasel shark. It's a type of shark." Amaya said, laughing. Silence. "Ok don't get my shark humor. I thought it was funny." Silence again. "This is going to be a long ride" She said dropping her head. "Oh my god it moved!" Amaya screamed, her eye twitching.

"What moved?" Kisame asked confused, and shifted her on his shoulder again.

"Your sword is moving… It's like it has beetles crawling under the wrappings." Amaya screeched back. Then tried to move away from it as much as she could.

"Yeah it does that. It's a demonic chakra eating sword called Samehada." Kisame stated. Shifting her closer after she tried to move.

"Is that why I don't have any chakra?" Amaya asked intrigued by the strange sword.

"Yep. Just don't touch it. It might hurt you it has a mind of its own." Kisame stated, stopping.

"Uh… ok then. Hey why did you stop?" Amaya asked looking over his shoulder.

In front of them was a boulder. A very big boulder. "The hell?" she thought. Itachi moved forward and placed a hand on the rock. It moved up and let them entrance to a tunnel. It went down at a light slope with another boulder at the bottom. Torches lined either side of the hallway.

They continued down the path as the first boulder closed sealing them inside. When they got to the next boulder Itachi opened it in the same manor. Inside was a huge room that was lit by some jutsu she supposed. It looked like a family room. There were a couple couches and chairs scattered her and there. They all faced what appeared to be a TV. There was carpet on the floor and a rug in the middle of the chairs and couches. "Ok… Not weird at all." Amaya said looking around.

"Kisame! Itachi! There you guys are. I was wondering when you would get here. Leader is expecting you." A long blond haired guy, with one eye hidden by his hair, came running up from one of the couches. He had a sky blue eye and an earth headband, also scratched through. His apparent partner followed behind. He had short messy red hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello Deidara, Sasori." Kisame said nodding at each in turn. Then placing Amaya down so she could walk and releasing her chakra restraints.

"So is this the girl leader wanted to recruit?" Deidara asked slowing to a walk and looking at Amaya inquisitively.

"Yep. This is her." Kisame said glancing at her.

"I'll go inform leader were here." Itachi said walking toward one of the doors. Kisame just nodded in response. Amaya was busy trying to pop her back from her rather bumpy ride.

"So what's your name?" Deidara asked leaning toward her grinning.

"Uh… Amaya." She said standing to her full height of 5'9.

"Um… Damn your tall for a girl." Deidara said, looking at her.

"Yes, Yes I am." Amaya said smiling. Maybe these people weren't so bad after all.


End file.
